1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heatsink mounting unit, and more particularly, to a heatsink mounting unit which is easily mounted and effectively prevents a heatsink from a breakaway.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, electric appliances are provided with printed circuit boards. The printed circuit boards are mounted with electronic devices such as semiconductors, etc. Some of the electronic devices generate heat when operated over a long period of time. If these electronic devices are overheated, problems occur with the electric appliances. Therefore, a heatsink is required to cool the electronic devices mounted on the printed circuit boards.
As an example, a heatsink to cool the electronic devices is provided in a computer system. In the computer system, the heatsink is used to cool a CPU (central processing unit) mounted to a main board.
FIG. 1 illustrates a state in which a heatsink is mounted to a main board by a conventional heatsink mounting unit. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional heatsink mounting unit includes a flat spring 120 pressing a heatsink 112 against a main board 110, and four bolts 114 fastening the flat spring 120 to the main board 110. The flat spring 120 is formed with combining arms 122 having bolt through holes 122a through which the bolts 114 are passed. The main board 110 is formed with bolt combining holes (not shown) to which the bolts 114 are fastened through the bolt through holes 122a of the flat spring 120. The combining arms 122 form two pairs spaced from each other so as to combine the flat spring 120 to the main board 110 firmly. The bolt combining holes (not shown) of the main board 110 are disposed in correspondence to the bolt through holes 122a of the flat spring 120.
However, with the conventional heatsink mounting unit, a user has to match up the bolt combining holes (not shown) of the main board 110 and the bolt through holes 122a of the flat spring 120 before combining the flat spring 120 to the main board 110 with the four bolts 114. Further, the user has to fasten the bolts 114 to the bolt combining holes (not shown) such that a predetermined bolt fastening is performed so as to lessen thermal contact resistance.